The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines and may have additional power sources such as an internal combustion engine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Electrified vehicles present unique thermal management challenges. For example, achieving desired comfort levels within the interior cabin of the electrified vehicle must be balanced against maximizing the fuel economy and/or electric range of the electrified vehicle.